Ranma, take my everything
by fanfictionmyaccount2
Summary: Akane has to leave him. She has no choice. For more than two years, Ranma has never seen her, he can never forgive her for leaving him just like that. But what if one day, Akane knocks on his door and is applying to be his personal maid. Would he accept her? And what would he do to her, if she's more than willing to do and give him anything just to forgive her? Would he do things t
1. Nothing but the truth - DAY 1

Nothing but the truth - DAY 1

It was Friday night and Ranma was on his way home when he came across this old man that seemed to be looking out for something.

"Ahm, hei! Ahm, do you need help?"  
"Son, I haven't eaten anything for days, if you please spare me some food"

Ranma quickly checked his bag but failed to see anything edible. He hesitated at first since he got no enough money left for the week but still offered the man help.

"I don't have any, but I can buy you one."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

======= store ====

"Thank you son, this will keep me full in two days."

Ranma forced a smile thinking he could finish what he bought for the man in a second.

"No prob, It's getting late you know, so ahm, I should go. Ahm, bye."

"Wait son! I've got something for you in return", the man searched for something in his pocket.

"No really, its oka-".

The man pulled out a bean on his pocket and offered it to Ranma.

"Eat it"

"What?" hesitating, thinking if the bean was even clean.  
"Son, please just eat it. It's safe, it that's what worries you".

"Er, okay, if that's what you say", he accepted the offer, and quickly put the bean in his mouth. Dang, he just wanted to go home to rest.

"Thank you son! From now on, good luck will come to you. I assure you! But it will only last for two days too, so make the most out of what you'll get."

"Okay, Thanks old man." Ranma turned his back, and went home.

.

.

.

.

"Wait a minute" the old man said, worried. "I gave him the wrong bean! Oh, I'm really getting old. I must have given him the only-the-truth-bean. My bad. But oh well, who knows, it might still bring him good luck."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

==========home========

"Oh my! Where have you been? I've left you some dinner Ranma. You must be really tired" Kasumi said.

"Thanks! But I've eaten already".

"Yeah, on a date with Shampoo?", the annoyed Akane replied.

"Well yeah, as if I can escape that amaz-", Ranma quickly covered his mouth, surprised to what he just said. Darn, he was just about to deny it.

"Y- You! You went on a date with her! I knew it! You-" Akane was about to punch him when-

"Akane! Don't be mad! You know how it is with Shampoo! Tomboy, you know I only love yo-" Again, Ranma covered his stupid mouth!

Everyone in the room were stunned, unable to process what they just heard from Ranma.

_'What the heck Ranma, what's is wrong with you! Did you just confess to Akane. Shit. This is bad, She's mad, I know.'_ Ranma thought to himself as he ran as fast as he can away from Akane.

"I am so happy for you Akane!", Kasumi exclaimed.

"That is ranma my boy!"

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in Akane's room, Akane was having a hard time getting to sleep.

_._

_"Ranma.. Baka, he's just making fun of me right?" she thought. "he would never say such things, especially not with everyone around."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The morning has come and Ranma wasn't up yet for breakfast. He had a hard time sleeping too.

"Akane, can you please wake him up? Tell him it's breakfast already" Kasumi asked.

"Okay" was only Akane could reply.

*knock* *knock*

"Ranma.. Ranma wake up! It's time for breakfast baka". No reply.

"Ranma!" she shouted, but still got no reply. She decided to enter his room.

"Ranma wake up!" Akane shook him with force.

"whoah! What the?-" Ranma exclaimed. What'd u do that for?

"Sorry, okay? It's time for breakfast. Kasumi prepared us delicious breakfast!"  
"Tsk, Can I have your lips instead? I can eat them up for hours you know." Ranma, again covered his mouth, surprised to what he just said. What the heck is happening to him, as if he cannot control his mouth, and he was just giving away all his thoughts.

Akane was standing, unable to move, unable to process what she just heard. He's been like that since yesterday, telling things he wouldn't dare to tell before. It was very new to her to hear him say such things, and so she wouldn't know how to react.

"Er- I was just kidding! No, of course I am not kidding, let me kiss you plea-" Ranma tried to lie, but his mouth seemed to have its own mind and acted on its own. "Im outta here!" Ranma shouted, as he quickly exited the room, leaving Akane red as an apple.

_"Whoa that was close_", he thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The breakfast ended peacefully as Ranma, and Akane were quiet, still occupied of what just happened a while ago.

It was already afternoon, the two were left at the house as each of the family members had their own business to attend to. The two was watching on the sala, still hesitant to talk.

And then a hot chick on her lingerie was on TV. Ranma was staring at the lady, but seemed to be pre occupied by something. Akane was pissed off by how the lady was getting Ranma's attention.

"Y- Youuuu- are you having perverted thoughts on that woman?!" the jealous Akane shouted.

.

"Tomboy! I was just thinking of masturbin-"_ What the fuck Ranma, you just told her you wanted to…_

.

"Pervert! You pervert! On that woman? Ranma! You're a hopeless pervert!"

.

"What the! Not that woman you idiot! Of course it will be you that I'll think of when I masturbate!"

.

.

R_anma get off the house, right now. Right now._ Ranma thought to himself. _You are gonna get yourself killed. This stupid mouth wont shut up. _But dang, he couldn't move even an inch.

"Ranma, you scumbag ass! I'm gonna kill you!" Akane shouted, as her face turned crimson, not because of anger actually, but because of what she just heard Ranma confessed.

"What?! It's normal for us guys! Idiot. And it's not like it's the first time I'm gonna imagine of having sex with you! Gosh if only we could do that for real" He wanted to cover his mouth! But he just couldn't move. Not even an inch.

Akane who's then feeling something weird, was speechless. Ranma, he's different, he's open. But why these thoughts? Is he really that much of a pervert?

"That- that's it Ranma! I'm on m m my limit! You re- realy ally a- are going t-to die!" Akane stuttered, as she forced herself to speak. Ranma on the other hand collected his remaining strength and forced to move.

Before Akane could hit him, he then managed to run!

"Ra-Ranma you pervert", the last thing Akane can say after seeing ranma fled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The family already finished their dinner, and Ranma was still nowhere to be found. He hasn't returned since afternoon.

"Akane, you had a fight with Ranma?", Nabiki asked.

'I just wanna rest okay? That's none of your business Nabiki"

"Wooo, I can sense a lover's quarrel " Nabiki teased.

.

.

.

.

Akane entered her room and found a note on her desk.

"Im sorry Okay? Forget about what I said, there's something wrong with me, None of it was true, I swear. -Ranma" Reading the letter, Akane was quite confused. Why was she disappointed? Was it because, Ranma might not want her at all. So all she's heard this day werent true?

.

.

Ranma on the other hand was resting on someone else's roof. That's the only thing he could do for now: write. At least by writing he could lie.

"I'll go back there tomorrow morning. When hopefully Akane's not mad anymore." -the last thing he could say before going to sleep


	2. Nothing but the truth - DAY 2

Nothing but the truth - DAY 2

As planned, Ranma came back the moment he woke up.

"G- Good morning", he greeted, nervous to what Akane might still do to him.

"Good morning Ranma, where were you last night?", the worried Kasumi replied.

"Ah nowhere, just somewhere safe."

"Safe from what, actually?" Akane sarcastically asked joining the conversation.

"A- argh, ahm.. You know.. Things. G-Goodmorning Kane, are well you know, are we good?" he nervously asked.

"Yes, I don't know what's happening to you, but if it's something I could help you with, just ask ok?"

_"Whoah, why is she so nice? This is not what I was expecting!_", he thought.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Its afternoon already, Ranma had managed not to get near Akane as he might slipped something again. It was just a few hours away from dinner, he was getting bored so he decided to train at the dojo. Akane wouldn't be there, he thought.

.

But to his surprise she's there, sweating and wearing the same uniform she always use to practice.

.

"Ranma! Hi! You wanna spar?"

"Akane you know I don't wanna hurt you"

"Don't underestimate me! I'm getting better you know!"

.

Ranma, knowing the ever stubbord fiancee. "Fine, fine, but I'll be easy on you. Just a yes or no Kane"

"You- Fine then."

.

.

She tried to hit him, punch there, kick there, but to no luck. Ranma was too fast for her.

.

"Just one hit Akane, just one, I can do this", she thought.

As her blow was about to land on his face, Ranma quickly blocked the attack with his fist, and using his legs, he attacked Akane and she lost her balance. Akane was lying on the ground on her back, and Ranma decided to pinned her down.

.

He was on top of her, holding her wrist to place as to stop her from moving.

"Ranma- get off me! Fine let's call it a day"

"You smell nice Kane" - Ranma was lost in his thoughts unaware of he uttered, and worse will be uttering.

"Ranma?"

"Ranma?"

"Damn, I wanna touch those breast. I've touched them once, by accident, I know you remember. But c'mon, I wanna squeeze them"  
"Ranma, not again! You pervert, get off me!" Akane struggled to get away from Ranma's hold.

"Someday you'll be mine Kane, and I can do you those things. Im tired of imagining you things ya know"

"Hey, stupid! Wake up! I don't know what's your problem! But please! Pervert! Get off me!"

"I love you….." And the moment he said it, he came back to his senses and froze.

_._

_"What the- here I am again, I got lost there in a moment, darn"_, ranma thought as he quickly released Akane, and again, exited the dojo_. "What is happening to me damn it, She's gonna be mad again."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was getting hungry. He's been outside since the dojo incident.

"I can sneak up, and get myself lots of food. I'll just have to make sure Akane wouldn't see me, Yah that's right." Ranma thought, not knowing the effect of the bean has worn off.

.

.

As silent as possible, he made his way to the kitchen.

"Carrot, argh, this is fine, as long as I get something to eat, hmm.. What else"  
"Ranma!"

He froze, heart beating fast, he turned around and he just knew he's gonna die. It was Akane.

.

"A-Akane.. Im so-"

"Can we talk outside?", the very calm Akane asked, which surprised him. Oh he's still alive.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ranma, please, I want you to be honest with me! What was that about? You just told me you love me and you ran away. Ranma, you confused me! What, are you making fun of me now? Tell me? Coz if this thing is just a joke, well, it aint funny!"

The nervous ranma, not ever good with words, replied without thinking.

"Kane c'mon, I was joking! You know I wouldn't fall for a tomboy like you!" - then he wished to have been dead instead. Akane was mad, he could tell by the auro around her. Damn, now he's back to normal, and his stupid mouth was no good at all. He closed his eyes as he was prepared for the punch that would have thrown him flying. But none landed. He opened his eyes, and there he saw Akane cryin, staring at him with a blank face..

He was about to say sorry when she gave him an empty smile and walked back to the house without saying a word.

.

He has hurt her, the woman he love. Why in the world did he not tell the truth! He must apologize, he must tell what he really feels. But he cannot talk to her.. Yet. Not when everyone is still up. So he waited, and waited until everyone was asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

He knew he didn't have to knock. Akane must be asleep too, so he entered the room as quietly as he can get, and woke Akane up.

"Akane, Kane wake up, please Im sorry"  
"hmmm…"  
"Kane! Its me Ranma, wake up!"

"Ra-Ranma?" Akane opened her eyes and waited for a second to adjust to darkness.

"What are you doing here! You Per-

"Im sorry! Im sorry, please forgive me. I - I havent been honest to you. I am very sorry. Please"

"Ranma…"

"I well, ahm… i- "

"Ranma I know, okay? You didn't mean it to sound it that way, but I get it, were just friends"

"No!"

"No?"

"No… I mean.. I - I don't hate you"

"Ha ha, Ranma, I don't see any reason why you should hate me"

"That's not what I meant! I mean.. i- i- I lov- I love you!, there I said it okay?! I I love you. Please don't hate me." Ranma closed his eyes, hoping Akane would accept his apology.

"you- you really are an idiot you know that?" she smiled. "Im happy Ranma, very happy…"

"So does that mean you love me back?!" the hopeful Ranma asked.

"Not that fast baka!"

"oh.. Sorry..i didn't mean to rush you or any thing". Akane smiled as she stared the blushing Ranma.

"just kidding, of course I love you too."

"You do?!" , and she nodded.

.

.

There was a moment of silence, as the two were new to this situation.

"Ahm… well- I am happy.. Ahm, so.. Err.. I think I should go back now, I've interrupted your sleep im sorry."

"Its fine Ranma, hmm, I think you should, Nabiki might caught us and think of something, you'll never know. She smiled.

"Yah, I guess" So he stood up and opened the door. He was about to exit as he thought of something, so he went back to akane and asked.

"Ranma, I thought.."

"Ahm, akane…. Ahm.. Can i.. Well.. You know.." the now crimson red Ranma was having a hard time finishing his question.

"What is it Ranma, c'mon"

"Can I … ahm.. Never mind.. Just ahm.. Goodnight!" _"Darn, that's not what I'd like to ask"_

"Ok Ranma, goodnight" Akane closed her eyes again, and ranma was about to leave. But. But, he really wanna do it.

_"Fine, here goes nothing"_ he thought,

Then he quickly went to Akane again, and planted a quick, small kiss on her lips.

*tsup*" hmm, i- I love you!", then he left as fast as he could. Akane was surprised to what Ranma just did. Hmm, they had shared their first real kiss.

"I love you too" akane whispered to herself before she went back to sleep.


	3. Love is in the air

Akane woke up earlier than usual. She stared at the window and remembered what just happened last night.

.

His lips, although it was very short, she felt it. It was warm, it was surprisingly soft too, a little wet actually. He stole a kiss from her, that baka. But she wasn't mad, she was very happy, their first real kiss….

.

.

.

On her way to the bathroom, she didn't find anyone up yet. It really must be early. She brushed her teeth and washed her face and went back to her room after.

.

_"What am I going to do? Let's see.. Hmm_", Akane thought. _"Should I go to his room? Argh, that's impossible, Mr. Saotome would be there too. "_

_._

_._

She couldn't think of anything else to do, so she decided to go back to her bed. She had a hard time going back to sleep as she was preoccupied of the thought of Ranma. She was thinking of what will happen this day as their relationship was different this time.

.

Thirty minutes had passed, getting tired of just lying on her bed doing nothing, she got up, and decided to train instead. She changed on her gi and opened the door to leave. But to her surprise, Ranma was at her door.

.

.

"Ranma! What are you doing here?"

.

"I've been waiting here for a while, ahm", Akane couldn't help but blush as she could see Ranma blushing too.

.

"Ok, do you need something? " But she didn't get any reply.

.

Instead, Ranma walked towards her and held her face with both of his hands. And very slowly, he planted a kiss on her lips, this time just a bit longer.

.

He closed his eyes, and savoured the feeling of kissing Akane. Her lips is so soft, as he had thought, he could really do this for hours.

.

_"Three seconds"_ akane thought after ranma released her.

.

.

"G-Good morning Kane", he blushed.

_"he waited here just to kiss me? this is too much,_" she thought. She cannot hold back anymore, that feeling overflowing inside her. She must do something. So instead of greeting him back, she put her arms around Ranma's neck and kissed him again.

.

He's feeling something hard, he's getting hard. Shit, he hoped that she wouldn't notice it, or else he's dead.

.

_"It's just a kiss Ranma and you're getting very hard_" he thought.

.

.

He thought it would just be a three-to-five second kiss, but Akane was not letting go yet.

"Wow, this is a dream come true" he thought.

.

.

Their lips didn't move, it stayed like that for like ten seconds, but Ranma knew better. He slowly parted his lips, bit Akane's lower lip and pulled it. He did again, this time wider, and consumed her all. Did it again, and again and again, titling his head sideways, devouring Akane's soft and sweet lips. This was no longer his imagination, this was real.

.

.

.

If only Ranma could see how red Akane was. She couldn't believe it. They were kissing, and it's a passionate one. Her lips were becoming wet, and it was not because of her saliva, it's Ranma's saliva. He's eating her, she thought. And it didn't take too long before Akane consumed him too, the way Ranma was consuming her lips that moment.

.

Their lips were moving, opening and closing devouring as much lips as they can consumed. The sound, as their lips met and parted, met again and parted, over and over, not getting tired of this endless movement. Akane moaned, she couldn't contained it anymore..

.

"ahhh… mmm… "

.

He heard her and lost it, the remaining control he had over Akane. So his hands moved, left arm around her waist, and right arm over her back. And he pulled her closer, tightening his embrace, squeezing her.

.

"Aka- mmmm.. I mm love you.." he whisper as they kissed.

.

.

.

They continue, until Akane felt something. Something hard, pressing on her belly. It took her a second to realize what that is.

.

"Ra- mmm", but she coudnt talk, Ranma's eating her up. So as to get his attention, she stopped kissing him back. Ranma continued but realized Akane's no longer kissing him back so he stopped.

.

.

"What's the matter 'Kane, ahm- are you getting tired already?", he blushed, as he knew they've been kissing for a long while now.

.

Akane didn't reply, instead she looked down her belly. Ranma followed her gaze, and it didn't take him long to realize what's the matter. It was his hard cock.

.

.

"Sorry Akane!" he released her and was nervous about getting punched already.

.

"I'm not thinking of doing you something you don't wanna do yet, I swear. Please don't be mad at me." He pleaded.

.

"Actually it's okay Ranma, it's just that, thinking that your ahm.. You know.. Your "thing" is pressed on me, it's just too much. I- I could feel how big and hard you are", she said, embarrassed.

.

"Y-Yes, I have a long and big cock, do you wanna see? I wont let you down I swear!" Ranma replied without thinking obviously. This guy's is just proud of his pet you know.

.

_"Shit ranma, what did you just tell her"_, he thought the moment he uttered the words. But instead of an angry Akane…

.

"Ranma… hahaha.. You- you baka.", Akane couldn't help but laugh.

.

"Glad you arent mad"

.

"I should be, you know. Pervert. But, I'll let you pass. Just this time. " she smiled. "I think that's it for this morning, Kasumi might be up already."

.

"You're right, but.. We'll find time right? You know to do things again.. You and me.."

.

"Of course, how can I resist a good kisser like you", Akane said.

.

"Gee thanks, and how about you, making me all wet and hard over a passionate kiss"

"Ranma!"

"Haha, sorry, jus tbeing honest you know, c'mon let go down. "

.

.

.

While taking the stairs, Ranma whispered.

"It really is long and big, I can really show you anytime, just tell me if you want it", Ranma couldn't help but tease her.

.

Akane just elbowed him. "Baka". And both smiled as they welcome the day ahead.


	4. i aint gonna lose control

It was before dinner, the couple was in the Dojo.

.

.

"Ranma, I thought we were gooing to spar, c'mon! I'm ready"

"You really are a tomboy, you know that?"

"What the?!, I don't get you okay?! If we're not gonna train then I'm outta here"

"You- clueless brick, I wanna make out okay", ranma shouted.

"oh.. I see", the embarassed Akane replied, how stupid can she get.

"Oh I see, Oh I see, you clueless tomboy", Ranma uttered as he walked towards Akane, and did what he'd been wanting to do since after lunch.

.

.

And again, the couple shared a very passionate kiss until,

.

.

"Aha! " Nabiki shouted as she caught the two very intimate towards each other.

.

The two left frozen unable to utter a single word.

.

"Father and Mr. Saotome will gonna love this", Nabiki shouted as she ran towards the house.

"Nabiki no!" the two tried to catch up with Nabiki to stop her but to no luck.

.

.

.

.

.

The family were gathered at the sala when Nabiki came in.

"Father! I caught Akane and Ranma kissing at the dojo!", Nabiki shouted, informing the whole family.

"Oh my! It's a very good news Nabiki"

"Ranma my boy! That's right, be a man!" Soun cried.

"My Akane… ", Mr. Tendo cried.

.

A few seconds after, the couple came panting, looking for nabiki, still hoping that they can still stop her. But as they see with their parents faces, they knew they were already late.

.

"Is it true Akane, I am so happy for the both of you", Ksumi asked.

"I saw it I swear, those two were at the corner of the dojo and making out", Nabiki said.

.

'"It's none of your business Nabiki! So what if we were kis-", Ranma replied, but stopped as he realized he slipped again.

.

"So its true! I am so glad for the both of you", Kasumi smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was dinner and the family were gathered together as they eat, and both Mr. Tendo and had plans for the couple.

.

"Ehem, you two are gonna sleep together tonight!, we have an extra room upstairs and well prepare the futon for the both of you." Mr. Tendo announced.

.

"What the hell! We are not gonna do that! Mind your own business would ya!", the angry Ranma shouted.

.

"Sleep together just for tonight or marry tomorrow?" Soun asked, challenging the two.

"I know you two don't wanna marry yet, so you decide", he added.

.

"You guys should know something", Nabiki said to the fathers.

"know what exactly?" the irritated Ranma asked.

.

"Well, at the dojo, while kissing and all, I saw that Ranma removing Akane's top, and Akane's not against it at all. Too bad for them, I caught them, so they kind of stopped!." Nabiki lied.

.

"That is not true Nabiki! You liar!" Akane denied.

.

"Is it really true Nabiki? My daughter really have grown to be a lady", Mr. Tendo replied.

"Yes father, you know, I don't think it'll be an issue to them if they'll sleep only on their undies, since at the dojo, they were very ready to undress each other already"- Nabiki replied, laughing inside.

.

And the parents loved the idea!

.

"Okay! Its finalized then! You are gonna sleep together tonight with less clothes, hahahaha!" the excited father announced.

.

"But Father - ", Akane was about to protest

"No buts! Sleep together or marry! You decide then"

.

.

.

.

Akane thought of a way to escape their fathers plan when,

"Okay then, we'll sleep together", Ranma agreed.

.

.

"Yey!" the family shouted in gllee.

"Okay, you two are gonna leave your clothes outside the room okay? If we found no clothes, Akane will then be a Saotome by tomorrow" Nabiki warned. "Im gonna lock your room, and were gonna guard your cabinets just so you get an idea",she added.

.

They blushed, worried about what might happen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was dark, the only source of light the room had was the window, but still, they can barely see each other.

.

"Ranma, I can hardly see"

"Yah me too, ahm.. Well.. Are we really going to, you know.. "

"I don't know.. Can you think of an escape plan?", she asked

"Actually.. Er. Ahm. I don't wanna think of an escape plan…. Ahm. If - if you know what I mean." he confessed. Good thing it was dark she couldn't see how red Ranma was at the moment.

"Is that so.. So I guess. We should-"

"Okay,I'll do it first,okay?" - Ranma asked and Akane nodded.

In less than a minute Ranma was only in his brief. Again, he was very thankful that it was dark, Akane couldn't see how hard he was.

"A-Akane, im done. Your turn" Ranma announced. But. But. He felt like he needed to do something.

.

"Can I undress you?! Ahm if if you don't mind.. Ahm.. But it's okay if you don't want to". Akane feeling something hot between her legs agreed.

.

.

.

.

Barely seeing anything Ranma started to move his hands. As his hands search for akane's shoulder, he's felt something soft, something that he's very familiar with but only when he's on his female form.

"Ranma, baka that's my breast"

"Sorry Kane! I didn't mean to really"

"Its fine, here, let me guide you", Akane placed Ranma's hand on her shirt. "There, now take it off me"

He did and then it was time for her skirt.

.

So Ranma knelt, and undid her skirt. He was surprised by how fast he was able to do it. Her skirt fell on the ground and Akane stepped away from it.

"Okay, you can stand now" , she said.

.

As ranma stood, his hand accidentally brushed Akane's panty. Akane felt Ranma's finger touched her flower.

.

"Ranma!" she screamed.

But Ranma felt something.

.

"A- Akane.. You're ahmm. You're wet.", he said. Even for a second he felt it, dang if only he could remove her panty. He'd eat her cunt for hours.

.

"Ranmaaaa!", the only word the embarrassed Akane could shout. It was true! Of course she knew that she's wet. But he didn't have to rub it in.

.

"Shit Akane, I've gotta control mysel or you'll be in danger."

"Ranma don't", she worried.

"Okay, I'm wet too, okay? Im damn as hard. I'm a guy Akane. Damn, I'm losing my control"

"Think of an outlet Ranma. Please."

"Well, the only thing I can think of is masturbating. But I wouldn't do that, not if you're here. "

"Ahm.. Ranma please.. Well.. "Akane thought of something, they still are kids to do such things.

"Words..", akane whispered.

"Words?"

"Do you think if you tell me what you think or feel, it would make you less of a you know. Im sorry Ranma that's the only thing I could think of"

"Not bad. Ahm.. Well.. I'm gonna try.. And if it doesn't work, don't worry, I'm gonna bust myselft outta here. I'm gonna keep you safe from me, I promise." hearing that Akane felt secured.

"We'd better sleep now, let's look for our futon"

"Okay.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The room was pretty cold, but thanks to their situation, their body was hot as hell. The could feel the tension building between them. The two covered their body with a blanket, both didn't have the courage to look at each other.

.

.

.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. He knew it was a dangerous move but he wouldn't let this chance pass. Akane wearing only underwear and was beside him, could he ask for more?

"Yes, I wanna kiss you too"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ranma- mmmmm…. Harder… yes… mmm.. Mm"

"I love you-mm.. Kane.. Mm.. Wider.. Wider.."

"Ahhh!" - Akane moaned as she felt Ranma's tongue on her mouth.

.

The kiss was way too passionate, she thought. She has held Ranma's face with both her hands and asked him to kiss her harder, and he did. While on the other hand, Ranma's hand stayed on Akane's shoulder and asked her to open her mouth wider.

.

She's thankful that Ranma hasn't crossed the line, She thought that Ranma placed his hands over her shoulder as to stop himself from touching her anywhere else. A true gentleman indeed she tought until…

.

.

.

.

Ranma shifted his position and was then on top of her. On top of her. His chest against hers, his tummy against hers, his wet and hard cock pressed against his pussy. She could feel it. His very hard pet. And she wondered how they looked like, what it feels like if she touch it, she was lost on her perverted thoughts. Until a strange feeling awakened her to her senses.

.

.

.

Ranma was moving. His waist was moving. He was rubbing his hard cock against her flower. Pleasure. Yees, pleasure. The only thing she could feel that moment. The pressure on her pussy that is caused by Ranma. His cock.. Oh his cock. They are still wearing underwear yet she swear she can really feel pleasure.. She must stop him. Stop him from rubbing his cock against his very wet pussy. But instead of uttering the word stop..

.

.

.

"R.. Ranmaaa", a weak moan escaped her. Her body seemed to move on its own and she saw herself spreading her legs. She's never been this wet, All the rubbing and moaning overwhelmed her. She liked what he's doing to her, darn. And that moment she wanna scream harder… faster.

.

.

"Akane don't please", Ranma pleaded, as akane's spreading her legs would only make him lose control. But Akane couldn't move anymore. She was overwhelmed with what is happening to them.

.

_"Ranma stupid, stop rocking her, damn, get out of this room damn it.. "_ he thought.

_"But, but, aaaaaah.. This feels awesome.. Even with our underwear on. , and and. Aaah. She spread her legs… I .. I cant stop.. " his thought continued. _

_ ._

They still have underwears.. They are not violating any rules. He hasn't penetrated her, he thought. And the same goes for Akane. She'll stop him if he ever tried to remove her panty.

.

"Ranma- words.. Please.. This.. We should aaaaahh.. Be safe right?"

"Ah.. Yes…"Ranma blushes and collected his thoughts while he rocked her.

.

.

.

As he rock himselft against her body..

"Don't freak out okay?"

"No please… aah. Words", she replied panting.

.

And he started.

.

"I wanna undress you.. Kane..I want you fucking naked. Aaah, I wanna feel your breast", Ranma shifted a bit so he could kiss her neck. Akane shifted her head so to allow Ranma savour her easily. Then he continued to rub himself against her.

.

"I wanna eat your nipples… I wanna squeeze them, grrr.. Who knows what I might do to those" he whispered in between of those neck kisses.

"I wanna see your cunt, I wanna smell it, I wanna eat them damn it. I'll penetrate you with my tongue Kane, your killing me" He went back to her lips.

"I want to fuck you! All this time I want to fuck you! Over and over Akane..aaahh…", ranma struggled to utter as he rocked against her

.

.

" I'm gonna make you cum over and over until we drop. I wont stop fucking you until I get tired. Damn I wont get tired having sex with you. I want you sore Kane. Fuck. Lemme fuck you please"

Akane's getting wetter hearing Ranma. She found it hot, very hot. Damn, and that moment she'd hope that Ranma would lose his control, that Ranma would do those this to her already.

_'Fuck me then baka, fuck me.._" she thought. But thank goodness she's too weak to speak.

.

.

.

.

"In and out Kane, im gonna drive you crazy. Im gonna insert my long hard cock to you vagina. You are gonna scream in pleasure, I swear. In and aaah out Kane, all this time I masturbate thinking of having sex with you.. Do you really have the idea how bad I want you?" he spoke as he panted.

.

.

"Akane Im gonna aaaaahh"

"Ahhh"

.

.

The two moaned as they finally cum. Ranma rested his forehead against akane and they rested as the two were panting.

.

.

.

"Akane are you mad at me?"

"Dummy, no… I I like what we did. I spread my legs right?"

"haha. *tsup* yaah.. You're killing me you know that?"

"me too, Ranma.. You make me lost my rationality.. We're still virgin right? I mean, we still have underwear"

"haha. Yes. Yes.. Actually that's the reason I didn't stop.."

"Yah.. I thought for a moment there, that if you gonna remove my panty I'm gonna kick you real hard", Akane laughed.

"Really?" the amused Ranma replied.

"Yes… but.. For a moment too, I had hope that you'd remove it, that we do… you know.. "it"".

Hearing than, he planted a small kiss on her.

"Stop, I still want you Tomboy, don't push me.", he warned, but he smiled.

"I lov eyou Ranma.." she kissed him.

"I love you too. "

.

.

"Ranma, I just realized… so that's how it feels huh? To.. Ahm. You know.. Cum?"

"Ahm.. I guess, yah! Wait till I give you an orgasm", he teased.

.

.

"That is gonna wait pervert!," she smiled.

"I know, and im willing to do so. "

.

.

.

And they slept hugging each other.

the much-awaited conflict will happen on the next chapter, which will be released next week (if i cant make it today)


End file.
